The present invention relates in general to the field of computers and similar technologies, and in particular to software utilized in this field.
Early computers were stand-alone units, which accessed and processed only local databases using local computer programs. Today, however, modern computers are often networked, thus providing client computers on a network access to a variety of resources, including data, computer programs, hardware devices (including storage drives and printers), etc. This resource availability is especially prevalent with the advent of the Internet, World Wide Web, private intranets and extranets, etc., which provide access to web pages, databases, programs, and similar resources.
One of the most popular Internet applications is instant messenger. Members of an instant messenger (IM) service (e.g., AOL®, MSN®, Yahoo!®, ICQ®, IBM Lotus Notes Sametime Connect®,etc.) can type messages to each other and respond in real time. There is a need, however, for a system and method of personalized notification to users when other users perform actions within the instant messenger service.